


The Price of Pride

by diamonddust131



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonddust131/pseuds/diamonddust131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was an innocent, wealthy girl from a prestigious family. The other, a scarred woman that no longer had anywhere to call home thanks to the horrors of war. Two people with seemingly nothing in common come together by chance, forever changing both their lives. The Promised Day is quickly approaching. 2009 series/manga storyline. Modern AU w/OCs+Canons. Please Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Central Under Siege

 

Blood. All she could recount was a seemingly endless amount of blood. It haunted her very being, soaking into her very essence. Crippling pain accompanied it. It was difficult to breathe. Squeezing her chest, something inside was missing. But what? And how had it come to vanish in the first place?

Manic laughter flooded her scattered thoughts, and she peered through the folds of her draping hair, unable to make out the figure with her. Her vision, unfocused and darkening, wouldn't permit her. Sleep beckoned her; she slumped over ahead of slipping into unconsciousness. Would she ever wake again? It was a question her fragile heart and mind lacked the courage to contemplate.

#

“Huh? T-The same dream again...”

A fairly pretty Amestrian woman awoke in a cold sweat. Massaging her reddened eyeballs, she stretched and even yawned, letting her jaw open as wide as it could. Thereafter, she shot her hand up to her mouth, under the impression such a display was unsightly for someone of her standing.

On the other hand, she was far more troubled by the dream—she guessed calling it a nightmare was more appropriate—she moments ago experienced. It seemed that every time she shut her eyelids, it came back to disturb her.

“W-When did I even go to sleep in the first place? I guess the train ride here took a lot more out of me than I thought!”

She absorbed her surroundings, taking in the individuals sitting and waiting around her. The dozen or so of them were quite anxious, a sentiment she shared. Despite not wanting to admit it, she was twiddling her fingers and laboring to remember everything she had prepared for today. She couldn't allow some bizarre, unrelated dream to ruin months of planning.

“Excuse me? Is there a Miss Alice Breckenridge here?” asked a suited man near a doorway.

The woman's blue eyes broadened at the sound of her name. With haste, she raised her hand.

“Here!” she energetically replied.

“Ah. The Führer will see you now, Miss Breckenridge.”

That was music to Alice's ears. She stood and eagerly made her way toward the man. He bowed and set to take her to her meeting.

Meanwhile, those in the waiting area couldn't help but stare at Alice because of her extreme height. Indeed, she was at least six feet tall, coming off as even taller thanks to the black pumps she wore.

“W-Wait, that guy said 'Breckenridge', right?” someone whispered.

Another person nodded. “S-She's really a member of the Breckenridge family?”

“Well, she certainly looks the part,” said a third individual.

Alice overheard all this. It made a self-assured grin spread over her lips. She was of course more than used to people talking about her. Nevertheless, she could hardly say she ever tired of the attention.

“It's no shock a Breckenridge could make such waves even here at Central Headquarters!” she said, not remotely venturing to speak in an indoor tone. Contemptuous laughter escaped her. “Well, if this interview with King Bradley goes well, they'll be seeing a lot more of me around here!”

She was about to enter an adjacent hallway but stopped suddenly to face those gossiping about her.

“I think it's only fair to tell you all now that you might as well head on home! I consider myself a lock for becoming King Bradley's new personal secretary, so there really isn't any point in you all sitting there! Well, wish me good luck!”

Everyone grumbled after she unleashed another round of pretentious giggling before at last making her exit.

“She's a Breckenridge alright!” someone asserted. “No other family could talk that much smack with a smile!”

Everyone in the room wholeheartedly agreed.

#

With newfound confidence, Alice followed the man presumably leading her to the Führer. She made sure her medium-length, golden hair, which was neatly tied into a bun atop her head, was in order before applying a bit more makeup. The man in front of her glanced back at her admiring herself in a compact mirror but said nothing.

The inside of Central Headquarters was far more elaborate than Alice anticipated. The décor was of the highest quality, while expensive paintings and statues lined the many, maze-like corridors. She might have confused it with a majestic castle if she hadn't known better.

The only thing she didn’t enjoy was the amount of soldiers it housed. Most of them gave her silent but acute glares like she were trespassing on sacred grounds. She glowered right back, not intimidated in the least.

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised at all these uptight soldiers. This place _is_ the head of the military,” she mumbled.

“Here we are, Miss Breckenridge.”

Her escort gestured toward a rather plain, wooden door. A pair of officers wearing the standard, blue uniform of the Amestrian Military were keeping watch on opposite sides. Unlike the other grunts, they knew full well whose presence they were in. They saluted Alice, who weakly did the same. She was never a big fan of army conduct, finding it far too stuffy and overbearing.

“Your father, Gabriel J. Breckenridge, is a very influential man here in Central City. Therefore, the members of his family are given the utmost respect. I hope being treated so special isn't a bother to you, Miss Breckenridge,” said the escort.

On the contrary, his explanation led her to haughtily laugh once more. The three near her plugged their ears.

“Well, I _suppose_ I can bear it! Then again, I'd expect nothing less. After all, I _am_ a member of the illustrious Breckenridge family, known far and wide throughout Central City and beyond! Yes, I'll simply have to withstand being fawned over so much this afternoon!”

If her brazen talk was intended to come off as sincere, the others, blank-faced, weren't buying it.

“...Speaking of which, where _is_ my father?” Alice's happy mood waned, replaced by minor annoyance. “I haven't seen hide nor hair of him in quite a while.”

“Brigadier General Breckenridge is off on an important mission for the Führer at this time,” explained her escort. “We...have no clue when he’ll return. My apologies.”

Alice, without meaning to, rolled her eyes. “...He's _always_ out on some sort of mission.”

Those with her acknowledged the bitterness in her tone but chose not to bring it up, assured it was none of their business. Alice, meanwhile, cheered herself up and refocused on the task awaiting her.

“If you don't mind, I would like to meet with King Bradley now.”

Her guide nodded. “Of course. While I don't need to tell someone from the Breckenridge family to remain on their best behavior, I have to do so anyway because of protocol. You are about to speak with the head of this country. Most, if not all, Amestrian citizens would consider this a great honor, so please refrain from doing anything to insult our leader or our country.”

“I wouldn't dream of it. My family's honor is on the line here, after all.”

As the pathway opened for her, she exhaled deeply and entered King Bradley's office.

“...I'll do this properly, even if it kills me.”

The door was firmly closed behind her, and she jumped in fright. Clearly, she was still on edge, unable to prevent her legs from shaking. The source of her discomfort was a number of feet away, sitting behind a desk. The entity, an older gentleman in his sixties, drank from a piping hot cup of tea. He paused and adjusted his head up at Alice, allowing her to get a glimpse of the black eyepatch over his left eye. That wasn't the lone peculiar thing about the man in her opinion. He gave off a certain aura, one that made it hard for her to breathe. Without a doubt, this man was the leader of Amestris.

“Why, hello there, young lady!” he said in a surprisingly upbeat and welcoming voice. “You must be Miss Alice Breckenridge! My name is Bradley. As I'm certain you are already well aware of, I am the Führer of this great land of Amestris!”

King Bradley, in light of his age, was rather handsome, Alice thought. His short, black hair was beginning to gray alongside the thick mustache above his lips, but this often gave him an authoritative look to his soldiers, reminding them that he was a man well beyond their years in wit, experience, and knowledge. His military uniform, a deep shade of blue, displayed a bevy of medals and awards he had won for his valor on the battlefield over the years. Gazing at them absentmindedly, Alice gulped. She might have been a member of the world famous Breckenridge family, but a person like Führer Bradley made her feel inadequate out of the blue.

“Is something the matter?” he asked because of her silence.

“N-No! My apologies, sir! I'm just...awed I've met you at last!”

Bradley, catching wind of her quivering limbs, chuckled and said, “Well, it seems even a Breckenridge can get the jitters! Please, relax! Although our meeting is business-related, try not to let the atmosphere get to you. Have a seat.”

Alice, feeling she had no other choice, did as he requested. “T-Thank you, sir.”

She observed him retrieve a stack of papers held messily inside of a tan folder. She spotted her name scribbled on a corner. Wordlessly, Bradley sorted through the files, all the while inducing more panic out of her. Patience might have been a virtue, as the saying went, yet it was something she ironically had no patience for.

“Hmm. Interesting,” the Führer stated. A now perspiring Alice groaned at his cryptic remark. “I see you've had the finest education our country can offer. There are also numerous recommendations from friends and family. ...Impressive. Even a man like General Grumman in East City thinks highly of your skills, Miss Breckenridge.”

Alice was quick to reply, “W-While all that is true, sir, I feel it important to mention that I've gotten this far on my own merits! In fact, I don't even know General Grumman. He's an acquaintance of my father's, hence the reason I got a recommendation from him.”

Bradley nodded. “I see. Well then, let's begin this interview in earnest. You're applying to be my personal secretary. I must warn you that while such a job might seem like a cakewalk, I'm a very difficult man to satisfy. The hours will be long and hard, and I may even summon you in the dead of night if something urgent comes up. I'll expect nothing but the best from you, and I won't accept any excuses. Are you comfortable with a position like that, Miss Breckenridge?”

“...Comfortable? Sir, with all due respect, I was _born_ for a job like this!”

The passion in her response came as a pleasant surprise to King Bradley, who couldn't stop himself from beaming.

“Very well then. Let's continue. It says here in your file that you're only seventeen years of age. You're rather young to be so ambitious, don't you think?”

“I-I realize that my age might be a concern, but allow me to convince you otherwise! What I may lack in experience, I make up for in sheer effort! In fact, I consider my work ethic second to none in this country or even the whole world for that matter! My family's motto is 'to be the best at everything!' Something like being your secretary is just another challenge for me to conquer, sir! I believe that wholeheartedly as well!”

“...I see. Well, you're certainly saying all the right things, young lady. Still, talk is one thing. I need someone who is good at action. Tell me, why do you wish to be my personal assistant? I believe it is more common for the members of your family to enlist in the military. In fact, your father, Gabriel, is one of the more talented State Alchemists we have.”

Alice frowned at another mention of her father. “Again, sir, I got here on my own merits, not by following the coattails of _that_ man. While he and my four older brothers did indeed become soldiers, I don't see what that has to do with me. A life in the military doesn't sound all that enjoyable.”

“Really now? Don't you think it ironic then that you're trying to work with a man that's the literal head of the army?”

“Well, I _did_ say I think of this as nothing more than a challenge, sir, and I quite like challenges.”

The two shared some hearty chortles.

“Well, you certainly are your father's daughter,” said Bradley.

“...While I don't really like the idea of being compared to _that_ man, I suppose I can take it as a compliment coming from you, sir.”

Bradley stood, and Alice got even more worked up. However, she relaxed once he did nothing more than extend his hand.

“While I've interviewed a number of candidates this evening, none of them had the drive I was searching for. I might be getting ahead of myself by saying this, Miss Breckenridge, but I can feel it from you, something truly special. Yes, I believe someone like you will do quite nicely.”

Elated, Alice began to ask, “W-Wait, does that mean…?”

“That is correct! Congratulations, Miss Breckenridge! Starting today, I'm officially making you my new…!”

The lights in Bradley's office cut off without warning, shrouding the room in pitch darkness.

“Oh dear,” he stated. “Did someone trip a fuse?”

“H-Hold on, sir! I think I have a light in my purse!”

Fumbling through her belongings, Alice inhaled sharply upon hearing emphatic popping from the hallway. Instantly, she recognized it as gunshots. Considering her entire family was employed by the army, there was no way she would mistake the clamor for something more innocent.

“W-What in the world is going on?!” she uttered.

“That's a very good question.” King Bradley took cautious steps near the door, placing a hand on the sheathed sword at his side. “...Step away from the entrance, Miss Breckenridge.”

He needn't tell her twice. The rate of gunfire increased, just as the wooden door was thrown open. Alice expected the worst though sighed in relief; it was just one of the guards she bumped into earlier coming in.

“K-King Bradley, sir! There's…!” The man bit his tongue, startled to see a sword inches away from his face. A stern-looking Bradley lowered his weapon, and the soldier remembered what he was going to say. “Central Command is currently under attack by an unidentified group! Judging from reports, they're heavily armed and extremely dangerous! They've already gunned down a number of our troops!”

“T-That's impossible! S-Shouldn't this place be impregnable?!” said Alice. Fear was welling in the pit of her stomach. “Who would dare attack the heart of the military?!”

“Like I said, we've yet to confirm who! I sent the other guard with me to check things out, but he hasn't come back yet! Anyway, we need to evacuate everyone in the building, especially you, Führer! We figure that whoever is attacking is likely after your life!”

“Yes, you may be onto something.” Bradley placed his arms behind his back ahead of leering at a visibly panicked Alice. “You needn't worry about me at the moment, soldier. If anything, please ensure the safety of my new assistant here. Make sure she escapes the building unharmed.”

“B-But, sir…!”

“That wasn't a request, soldier. That was an order. Now then, be on your way. While I may not be the spry, young man I was back in the day, this old body of mine still works for the most part. I can handle myself if things get rough.”

The guard still had his reservations, but he eventually nodded, grabbed Alice's arm, and pulled her into the hallway with him.

“Take care, Miss Breckenridge! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!” said Bradley as they departed. He was strangely content for a man whose base was under siege. “No need to worry about this minor disturbance. I'll ensure it's taken care of in no time.”

Numbly, she replied, “Y-Yes, sir!”

A platoon of soldiers entered Bradley's office, whereas Alice grew farther and farther from it.

“D-Dammit! We were taken completely by surprise! Stay close!” The guard readied his sidearm. The sight of it caused the person he was protecting to shudder. “Snap out of it! I can't have you spacing out on me! There's a safe house not far from here where they're already evacuating survivors! We just have to make it there in one piece!”

“'S-Survivors?'” Alice didn't like the sound of that. “ You there are _already_ people dead?! How can that be?! W-Wait, tell me what's happening!”

The soldier was too busy muttering to himself to notice she had even spoken. Her blue eyes shot down to her arm. The man was squeezing against it like a vice-grip. She grimaced, wishing he would ease up.

“C-Could you slow down?!” she inquired, gasping for air.

“There's no time! We have to…!”

It happened all at once. One moment, Alice and the soldiers were dashing as hard and as fast as they could. The next, an explosion blew apart the wall beside them, forcefully throwing her across the foyer. The impact knocked her out cold.

#

In a total daze, Alice roused. Moaning and stroked her aching skull, blinking several times to clear her hazy vision. She felt like she had been run over by truck, and because her legs were as wobbly as gelatin, she debated if that had been the case. However, she recalled the explosion from before. Quickly, she got her wits about her.

“O-Oh my god...”

The hallway was a complete mess. Rubble littered the carpeting alongside numerous, unidentifiable bodies. Smoke spewed from a crevice in the wall, stinging her pupils and her throat. She fanned it away and gravitated her sight away from the deceased, nearly vomiting.

“T-This is horrible...”

Things got even worse as she gasped. There was another torn apart corpse to her right. It belonged to the soldier that had once been guiding her to safety. At the end of her wits, she held in a shrill scream, while strength faded from her knees. Blood. There was so much blood. The red substance practically painted the hall and caused her to retch a second time. There was nothing in the world she hated more than blood. Even a minor amount of it made her want to faint. The stench of it permeated the air, mixed in with the scent of gunpowder.

“K-Keep it together, Alice! Just...k-keep it together!”

Warm tears rolled down her cheeks, but she brushed them aside before extending a tremoring hand toward the dead guard's firearm. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she snatched it away. She hardly felt safe, but at the very least, she could protect herself if she encountered any danger. Her oldest brother had taught her how to use a gun, though this wasn't the scenario she envisioned having to put his lessons to use.

“He...said that safe house was nearby…”

What remained of the walls acted like a crutch for her, helping her trudge her way through the heavily damaged Central Headquarters. Besides blood, bullet holes infested everything around her. Shells lied at her feet. A terrible battle had taken place, one she had no desire to be anywhere near. She craved to move faster, but the blast and her resulting fall had sprained her left ankle. It was taking everything in her power just to press onward.

She limped down a corner and then froze in place. A dozen or so bullet-ridden bodies were up ahead. Some were soldiers stationed in the building, while others were individuals she identified from the waiting area. The rest were people she had never seen before. Judging from their armored clothing and weaponry, they were once members of the group assaulting Central Headquarters.

“Just what is going on?! How...h-how could all these people…?!”

Losing grip on her sanity again, she slapped herself and endeavored to block out the horrors everywhere. All of this was like a never ending nightmare. She probed around but found herself all alone. If she was going to escape this mess, she would have to do so without assistance.

“I-If only I knew where I was going!”

Central Headquarters really was like a maze. She had been there once before with her father, and he had even given her a tour. However, that had been a _very_ long time ago, plus, she was far too stressed to recount anything presently.

“Just...think for a moment, Alice! You came in through the side entrance and into the waiting room before you were taken down the right hallway to King Bradley's office! O-Okay! I think I remember! If I just keep going to the left, I should reach...”

Footsteps echoed from the around the corner. Alice, acting mostly on instinct, wasted little time in darting into the closest room and shutting the entrance behind her. Whether it was friend or foe approaching, she wasn't taking the chance of being killed trying to find out.

“Dammit! How the hell do you navigate this place?! The boss should've given us a map!” she heard a deep voice angrily proclaim.

Another individual retorted, “Quit your whining! As long as we keep searching the place, we'll eventually stumble upon the old man!”

“He’s not kidding though! This shithole _is_ hard to get around in!” said a third person. “Didn’t we pass this way before?”

“Quiet, you two! You aren’t paid to talk! You’re paid to shoot! Just...find that old man already! You’re both driving me insane!” exclaimed the apparent leader.

“'Old man?'” Alice was able to safely peer outside from a crack in the door. The sight of five well armed men walking past made her quietly whimper. “It's just like that guard said! They must be going after the Führer!”

There was no way she could let an assassination go down. She steeled her resolve, deciding to find a way to escape Central Command and warn those on the outside of the plot. Even if she couldn't stop it herself, she could at least manage that much.

“...My father might have been able to do something if he were here.”

She curled her lips, bothered with herself at even contemplating aid from _that_ man.

“Feh! I'd much rather die to be honest!”

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Alice's blood ran cold. She had been so busy worrying about those outside, she hadn't even considered trouble inside the room with her. It showed itself in the form of a silver-toothed man, who grinned at her as his head popped out of the shadows. Before she could scream and aim her gun at him, he slapped the weapon aside and pressed a towel against her nose. Whatever was coating the red cloth caused the entire room to spin. Dizzy, her eyes rolled toward the back of her skull. The world around her faded into darkness.

#

With most of Central Headquarters under the control of the terrorists, King Bradly and what was left of his staff convened in a secret room on base meant for emergencies such as this. A number of high-ranking officers were agonizing over a map and trying to determine what sort of force they were dealing with. Scouts sent to figure this out hadn't returned yet, discomposing them even further.

In fact, the sole person who was even close to being calm and collected was King Bradley. He gazed out of a window at the starry sky and became more and more irritated by the shouting of the soldiers behind him. One of the men confused his anger with discomfort.

“Sir, perhaps it would be better if you evacuated the building while you still have the chance. We cannot guarantee your safety if you remain here.”

He and the others were the ones fearing for their well-being after the Führer methodically rotated his head and trained his lone eye on them.

“...I'm not leaving until this situation is resolved, so I suggest you all come up with some sort of counter offensive if you do not want these filthy vermin claiming my life. The sooner, the better.”

“Y-Yes, sir...”

“We're rather sure the terrorists on the east side have been neutralized by our forces,” said another soldier, wiping sweat from his brow. “Based on the enemy's movements so far, we believe they are coming in from the north and south entrances. While their motives remain unknown, they appear to be funneling our forces toward the center. We believe it is safe to say that they're coming after you, King Bradley.”

A third soldier stated, “Because of the surprise attack, casualties are heavy. Many soldiers and civilians have been killed. We have though been able to get any survivors to the safe house. We have also recently discovered that the terrorists have planted bombs throughout the building. This further leads us to believe the enemy is attempting to restrict our movements.”

Such dour news caused Bradley to chuckle, much to the vexation of his staff.

“Bombs, eh? It'll take a lot more than that to spook me! I'm worried about Miss Breckenridge however. I hope she made it to safety.”

Everyone, already on edge, reacted to the door opening by aiming their guns at whoever was entering. They then lowered them; it was just one of their men. Shaken by half near being shot to death, the soldier hesitantly saluted.

“I-I have an update!”

“Oh? Please, don't leave us in the dark,” said King Bradley.

“Of course, sir! While we aren't one hundred percent certain, from inspecting the corpses of the terrorist, we believe the group attacking Central Command is Blue Squad!”

“Blue Squad, eh?” The Führer, intrigued, stroked his chin. “Yes, I believe I recall their lot. The Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother took care of a small faction of them a while back in East City. I guess imprisoning their leader hasn't quieted them down. I'll give them credit for having the guts to attack this place, but their resolve will also be their downfall. Now that we know what we're up against, it should be a simple matter to utterly destroy this enemy. If the other leaders hear what's happened here in Central City, they'll think we've gone soft. Therefore, we'll put an end to this and promptly. ...My family is waiting for me at home, after all.”

“Yes, sir!” the room answered.

“Good. Good.”

In spite of his enthusiasm, Bradley scowled and thought things anything but great as he turned back to the window. The sudden presence of Blue Squad couldn't have come at a worse time.

“...Alice Breckenridge dying would be a problem. She's a valuable part of the plan, after all. I may end up having to crush these fools with my own hands.”

#

A pair of Blue Squad members were given the crucial task of guarding the eastern entrance of Central Command. Of course, while it might have been important, it was also boring work. Yawning, one of them, a tall, shirtless man with dreadlocks, rubbed his eyes and strived to simply stay awake. His cohort, an obese and bald man holding an assault rifle, passed the time by drinking from a brown bottle.

“You know the boss ain't gonna like you drinking on the job, Lester,” said the man with dreads. Blowing out a cloud of dark smoke from a cigarette, he added, “He said he was gonna put a bullet in your brain the next time he caught you.”

Lester defiantly took another swig of liquor. “Tsk! It ain't like there's much else to do, Palmer! By the time reinforcements from the military get here, we'll be long gone! There won't even be anything to shoot at!”

Palmer agreed. As such, he gestured his friend to pass the drink over. Lester did so reluctantly, knowing his comrade to be somewhat of a lush. If he weren't careful, neither one of them were going to have anything to partake on.

“Speaking of soldiers, this place had more than we thought,” stated Palmer, aiming his gun at a pretend target and falsely pressing the trigger. “Every time I gunned one down, another came out of the woodwork to take his place.”

“Of course there was, you idiot!” said Lester. “This place is the head of the military! Still, infiltrating it was a piece of cake! The boys here are nothing compared to the ones they have out east or up north at Briggs!”

“Heh! Maybe they've gone soft because nothing ever happens here in the capital! Just a buncha snooty, rich folk with silver spoons up their asses!” Palmer spewed another jet of black vapor from his lips before tossing his depleted tobacco away. “No wonder the Boss seemed so confident when he said we should liven things up around here! Maybe we'll have Bradley's head after all!”

“Sounds good to me! I'm sick of this goddamn military telling us how to live our lives! It's a dictatorship, I tell ya!” roared Lester. He shut up, positive he had seen something dart past him. He raised his rifle, his finger twitching near the trigger. “D-Did you see that?! Over there!”

Palmer looked but saw nothing. “Eh? You drunk already or something? Ain't shit over there.”

“...Y-Yeah. I don't see it anymore. Maybe the dark is playing tricks on me.”

“You've just got the jitters. Relax. There ain't nothing left out here, not after we got through killing everything in sight.”

“True. Shit. I need another drink. Gimme back that...”

When he clearly made out a figure moving in his peripheral vision, Lester knew he wasn't imagining things.

“Goddammit! Somebody's here!”

Palmer gulped. “Y-You're serious, ain't ya? D-Dammit! What's going on?!”

“Probably another soldier we didn't finish off! Hey! We know you're out there! If you know what's good for you, you'd come out with your hands up!”

No one heeded his warning, and the surrounding area became deathly still.

“M-Maybe it's just a cat or somethin'!” said Palmer, striving to convince himself more than anything. “We fire a few rounds and it'll run off scared for sure!”

Before he could execute his idea, someone's elbow was driven into his stomach. He hacked up a shower of blood and peered down, eyeing a person clad in black robes. His pupils then faded as he crashed face-first into the dirt.

“W-What the…?! Palmer?!” Lester hadn't even noticed what came to pass until it was too late. “W-Who the hell are _you_?!”

He supposed it didn't matter. He let his gun do the talking by spraying a hail of gunfire at Palmer's assailant. Miraculously, the cloaked figure jumped back high into the air and avoided them all. Lester was shaken but kept on shooting, dreading what would happen if he ceased. His robed adversary countered by etching a complex pattern in the soil.

“Huh?! That's a transmutation circle!” Lester bellowed in disbelief. “Wait, you're a…!”

The cloaked figure slammed their palms into the circle, and light from the alchemic reaction blinded Lester. He recovered his sight, yet shrieked when a giant fist composed of dirt barreled toward him. Paralyzed by fear, he did nothing more than watch while it pinned him against a wall. Struggling proved futile; he couldn't escape.

“Y-You…! G-Get the hell away from me!” he shouted at his attacker. His declaration did nothing to prevent the mysterious person from walking right up to him. They stopped, and he was taken aback by red eyes staring daggers into him from underneath the hood. “W-Who the hell _are_ you?!”

The individual gave no reply. They didn't even bother to finish him off. Rather, they made their way to the chained entrance, using alchemy to unlock it. Lester, holding his breath, witnessed them disappear into Central Command.

“...I half near shit my pants just now! W-Whoever that was had the eyes of the devil!”

#

For the third time that day, Alice awoke from a sleep she had no intention of falling into. Unlike the previous instances, she was gagged and tied to a chair. She tugged against the thick ropes and cried out in terror but became as quiet as a mouse when face-to-face with the barrel of a gun.

“Good! You catch on fast!” said the silver-toothed man threatening her. “I _really_ wouldn't wanna put a bullet in that pretty, little head of yours, but I will if you start hollering again. Understood?”

Alice meekly nodded.

“Good! I like a hostage who knows how to comply! I'm a sorta shocked though! I heard you Breckenridge people like to do nothing but talk! I guess even rich folk like you know when to shut the hell up when the situation calls for it.”

Hostage? Alice didn't understand his claim until having a gander around. The space she was in was medium-sized and brimming with an abundance of wooden chairs. They encircled a lengthy table. Evidently, she was in some sort of meeting chamber used by the military, although it was being employed for more sinister means at the moment.

What truly unsettled her was the plethora of armed men all around her. She quickly surmised them as not only being in league with the silver-toothed man that had kidnapped her but also the ones responsible for the chaos befalling Central Headquarters.

Alice got a closer inspection of this 'silver-toothed man' and noted him tall, almost seven feet to be exact. This combined with his muscular physique and the pink scar trailing the left side of his face made him all the more intimidating. In terms of attire, he wore a bandana over his shaggy, brown hair. His clothing consisted of nothing more than tattered rags covered by body armor. A brown shawl polished everything off, obscuring his arms and making Alice quite anxious. There was no telling if he was hiding more weaponry somewhere on his person.

“I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, sweetie!” he said. His 'apology' didn't sound all that sincere to his recipient. “Guess I was thrown off by stumbling upon the famous Alice Breckenridge of all people! Come on now, don't give me that look! You wanna know why I know you, right? _Everyone_ knows you, darling. I've seen your face once or twice in magazines myself. You're a lot cuter in person though.”

Alice ripped her chin away from the man when he held it between his fingers.

“Didn't I tell you to relax?” The silver-toothed man cocked his gun to remind her who was in charge. “That's better! Looks like me and the rest of the boys lucked out! We came here to kill Bradley, but we can't even find that son of a bitch. He's probably holed up somewhere good. We _were_ able to snag someone almost as good though!”

Alice muffled something that sounded like a cry for help.

“Don't worry, darling. We ain't gonna hurt ya. You're our prime hostage, so killing ya would be stupid. Well, since you'll be in our care for the time being, we might as well tell ya who we are! We're a group that goes by the name of Blue Squad. Some call us terrorist, but I prefer the term 'freedom fighters.' As for me, you can call me Sabre! You see, me and the other fine gentlemen you see here are in a bit of a bind. Your government has locked up our leader, and we want him back. Talking only gets you so far, so we decided to act. When even killing a few civilians here and there didn't get our message across though, I decided to step things up! That's why we came to Central City! If we take out King Bradley, people are _bound_ to start paying attention to Blue Squad! Maybe we could even overthrow the government while we're at it!”

Sabre sighed when Alice persisted on whining through her gag.

“Would someone just take that damn thing off of her?”

Someone did, and Alice greedily inhaled some fresh air.

“Y-You ingrates will never get away with this!” she then exclaimed. “You all claim to be 'freedom fighters,' but you certainly _act_ like nothing more than low-life thugs! Just looking at you all makes me sick to my stomach! Go crawl back to the gutter from whence you came!”

Sabre whistled. “You know what? I like you, Miss Breckenridge! You've got guts! That's a lot more than I can say for most of the sniveling cowards here in Central! Even so, I suggest you stop pushing your luck. I said we needed you alive. I didn't say anything about not cutting off a leg or an arm to get you to shut those loose lips of yours.”

“I-I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of any of you!” Alice might have sounded brave, but in actuality, it was taking everything in her power not to hyperventilate. Still, for a Breckenridge to show weakness, even in a desperate situation such as this, was shameful. She refused to give her captors that sort of satisfaction. “I don't know what you're planning to do with me, but it won't work! My family would _never_ consort with terrorists! You all are madman! How...how could you just go and kill all those innocent people?! They have nothing to do with your cause, but you still murdered them as if they were nothing! Don’t you feel any shame?!”

Blue Squad found her remarks as humorous as they did worthless, bursting into a tirade of laughter. Alice bit her bottom lip and began to panic even further. Clearly, these weren't individuals she would be able to talk sense into.

“Hey, what's her deal?” said one of the terrorist when she began violently coughing.

“Is she sick or somethin'?” asked another.

A third said, “Bah! She's probably just faking it!”

It wasn't an act. Try as she might, Alice couldn't breathe. Her wheezing increased tenfold, and she fidgeted around enough to knock the chair she was tied to over.

“Ugh! W-Why now…?!” she muttered.

“Hey, you idiots! She's for real! Go over there and check on her!” roared Sabre. “It'll be bad if the hostage dies!”

Two of his men nodded and rushed to Alice's aid.

“I-I think she needs a doctor!”

“Yeah! She might not last long at this rate!”

“Well, go and find one, you idiots! Don't just stand there!” said Sabre.

“R-Right, sir!” they both said prior to stumbling out of the door.

“Tsk! Hey, Miss Breckenridge! Can you hear me?! Don't go dying on us, alright?! Man, and I figured holding this brat hostage would be easy!”

Everyone's attention shifted off Alice and to the entryway after they perceived the distinct noise of their comrades crying out in terror.

“...What the hell's going on now?” Sabre's eyelids narrowed. “...If anyone comes through that door, shoot. I don't care who the hell it is, just shoot!”

His men directed their guns to the spot, intending to do just that. However, things on the outside became quiet, and the doors didn't do so much as budge. The tension in the air remained though.

Suddenly, the pathway sparked and glowed with intensity. The bewildered onlookers then witnessed the doors disintegrate into an opening. From there, a being clad in black robes came into view. Holding the two Sabre had sent to fetch a doctor, she threw their bloodied and unconscious bodies toward their allies.

“W-What the hell?! Who are _you_?!” snarled Sabre.

“Eh? That person isn’t...with him?” Alice rose her weary head to get a glimpse of the action. “Who…?”

The hooded figure drew a transmutation circle on the flooring in the blink of an eye.

“Huh?! That person is an alchemist!” cried Alice.

“Were they the one that took out Lester and Palmer?” wondered Sabre. “Tsk! It doesn't matter! Just shoot already, idiots!”

Blue Squad did so, yet the alchemist spawned a wall that absorbed the hail of bullets. It crumbled seconds later, leading Sabre to think the intruder had been dealt with. However, once the smoke from the gunfire cleared, he grunted at finding no corpse.

“W-Where'd they go?!” asked one of his subordinates.

“They couldn't have just disappeared! Find 'em!” ordered Sabre.

They didn't have to search long. The same grunt who had spoken moments before was nailed right between the eyes by a flying kick. His attacker, using his face as a springboard, then thrusted their palm the jaw of another Blue Squad member before he could open fire. Both victims hit the ground simultaneously. Momentarily awestricken, the rest of the terrorist started shooting once more. Nevertheless, their target zipped past the bullets and closed in, making the task seem effortless.

“Unreal! Is...that person even human?!” questioned Alice.

In the midst of the frenzy, the cloaked person made another transmutation circle. This one crafted a massive hand that swatted the opposition aside like flies. Sabre realized that in the wake of all this, his entire squad had been annihilated. He grit his teeth as the alchemist acknowledged him.

“You. Stand down,” they said. From their voice, the others could tell they were female. “I have no desire to cause anymore bloodshed.”

“Eh? A woman? That's a surprise! Still, you're wasting your breath! Don't think I'll be as easy to take down as these clowns around us! Come at me!” decried Sabre. He removed his brown mantle, unveiling a startling appendage.

“H-His right arm…!” began Alice. “It's automail!”

“That's not all, sweetie!” His metallic limb also concealed a long blade which extended at Sabre's command. He licked his lips in anticipation, saying, “Man, how long has it been since I could go all out?! Make this fun, lady!”

“...So, we'll have to settle our differences with violence after all.” The alchemist sighed and then glanced at Alice. “Do not worry. This will be over shortly.”

Alice, unable to speak, simply nodded.

Sabre took the initiative, charging in and slashing his hidden blade downward. His quick speed threw his opponent off; she was expecting him to be slower because of his size. Even so, she was able to swing herself to the left to avoid. Sabre didn't give up there. He swung his pointed weapon all over, intending to chop the alchemist into tiny pieces. She dodged with the same skill and grace she had shown against Blue Squad's bullets.

“Come on, already! It's no fun if you just keep getting outta the way, lady!”

Sabre attacked with a straight thrust, but his foe jumped upward, leading him to sever nothing but the protracted table in the center of the room.

“There is nothing fun about battle.” The alchemist was standing on Sabre's arm, stupefying him. “Needless conflict like this is even worse.”

She kicked him in the mouth, knocking him into a wall all the way across the room. His large body put an equally huge dent into it. Still, it wasn't enough to put him out of commission. He rose to his feet and stretched his neck.

“Interesting! Maybe this won't be so dull after all! What the hell are ya going on about though? Ya say there's nothing fun about fighting, lady, but I _live_ for this type of stuff! It reminds me that I'm alive!”

“Is that so? ...I truly pity you then.”

“Eh? I didn't ask for your pity, lady! Now then, are we gonna fight or what?”

The woman created yet another transmutation circle, changing one of the chairs into a wooden spear. She lunged it at Sabre, who easily cut it down.

“What was that supposed to be?! There's no way you can…!”

He snarled at his foe using the distraction to close in. By the skin of his teeth, he avoided a palm thrust and responded with a sword swing. The woman lurched her neck backward, and Sabre got nothing but the top of her black robes. The tattered pieces of it floated the ground.

“W-What the…?!” At last, Sabre was given an idea of who he was dealing with. “You're an…!”

“Ishvalan!” proclaimed Alice. There was no doubt in her mind. The alchemist's white hair, red eyes, and brown skin were a dead giveaway. Of course, this solely created more questions than it answered.

“Haha! Well, I'll be damned! An Ishvalan using alchemy! Now I've seen it all!”

The Ishvalan woman made no effort to justify herself, instead focusing her burning eyes on the terrorist before her.

“Guess it doesn't matter who or what you are, lady! I still gotta kill you!”

“And _I've_ still got to stop whatever it is you're planning,” she replied. “May Ishvala have mercy on your soul for what you and the fools under your command have done.”

“You praying for me now? Save it! I don't believe in any gods!”

He raced her way, and his sword created sparks as he dragged it against the ground. Alice was alarmed when the Ishvalan woman didn't budge.

“Hey, watch out!”

“You're mine!” shouted Sabre, bringing his blade down. However, he proceeded to stutter when his opponent blocked his automail arm with one hand. Try as he might, he couldn't match her might. “H-How in the hell?! Are you...some kinda monster, lady?!”

“...Since birth, I was trained in the art of combat to be a warrior priest for my people.”

“A-An Ishvalan warrior priest?!” The news unnerved Sabre even further. “I-I've heard of you people! Y-You were practically unstoppable on the battlefield during the Ishvalan Civil War! They say you guys could beat down ten Amestrian soldiers without breaking a sweat!”

“If you know that much, then I don't have to explain why you haven't a chance at defeating me. Now then, for this arm...”

She clutched it tightly and despite their height difference, lifted Sabre into the air like he were a feather. She then drove him into the concrete floor, causing it to crack under his weight. Shouting with vigor, she pulled at his metal limb with every ounce of strength she possessed.

“H-Hey! Stop it! What the hell do you think you're doing?!” hollered a timorous Sabre. He was powerless to stop the Ishvalan from ripping his automail limb right out of its socket. She tossed it beside him, and he stared at it like it were a hallucination. “Y-You…!”

“There. That'll stop you from hurting anyone else with it,” the woman stated, dusting her hands off. “Now then, I believe this battle is over. For your own sake, don't move from that spot. No further harm will come to you if you do.”

“Y-You bitch! You’ll pay for this! You hear me?!”

She was distressed not by Sabre’s words, but Alice breaking out into another coughing fit. She arrived at the young woman's side and crouched down to inspect her attentively.

“Could it be…?” The woman shook her head, thinking her hypothesis a simple overreaction. “Regardless, we need to get you to a hospital. Can you stand?”

A shadow loomed over her, and she hurriedly whipped her head around to Sabre, who was seconds away from pouncing on her.

“This fight ain't over yet, missy! You're gonna have to cut both my arms off to stop me!”

The Ishvalan settled on driving her elbow into his ribcage. The devastating blow forced blood up his throat and out of his agape mouth. His pupils then dimmed prior to him falling over like a tree in a forest. The Ishvalan scrutinized him in total silence, only breaking her stare when Alice began choking even harder. The young Amestrian looked up at her savior, but was unable to tell what she was mouthing. Everything became nothing more than a blur as she passed out for the fourth time that day. Somewhere deep, down inside, she worried she wouldn’t awake again, just like in that nightmare that always haunted her.

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Murderer in Central

 

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Alice Breckenridge sat up all of a sudden. She huffed and puffed for air as icy sweat droplets dripped off her face and onto the warm sheets covering her. She tuned in on her heart, which was pounding like a drum, before relaxing her tense muscles. She wasn't in danger; in fact, she was the farthest thing from it.

“This is...the hospital?”

Birds were chirping outside, and light from the morning sun penetrated a nearby window. It hit her reddened eyes, burning them. She blocked it out with her hand and then moved her fingers up to her pounding skull. The pain aroused her and told her she was somehow still alive.

“But how? And how did I get here? Wasn't I...at Central Command?”

She knew without a doubt she was presently at Central City Medical Center, the largest hospital in all of Amestris. She had been a patient there more times than she could count over the years, after all.

“How did I…?”

The room’s door creaked open just then, startling her. Making her even more nervous was a pair of Amestrian soldiers stepping inside. They saluted her and took up positions on opposite sides of the entrance. Still in a daze, she feebly acknowledged them.

“No need to strut in so hastily men. You likely frightened Miss Breckenridge here.”

Alice became wide awake once none of than Führer King Bradley appeared before her. She was about to stand and salute him, yet he gestured for her to remain where she was.

“How are you doing, Miss Breckinridge?” he warmly asked, presenting a bouquet of sweet-smelling, beautiful roses. Alice gazed at them in awe. “You had me quite worried.”

“J-Just fine, sir! I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you! Uh..I'm...a bit confused though. Y-You didn't have to come and personally check up on me! You must have other, important things to do!”

“Nonsense. After the harrowing experience you went through, it's only right for me to come in person.”

“Huh? What do you…?”

Alice's blue eyes dilated, and she held her breath. She had almost forgotten the harrowing events that had transpired at Central Command. No, that wasn't it. Maybe she didn't want to remember. Perhaps she was subconsciously trying to block out the experience.

“H-Hold on, sir! I-I forgot to tell you that…!”

Bradley shot his hand up, silencing her. “There's no need to talk all at once. I know everything that occurred. I'm happy to say that the terrorists that attacked my base have all been taken care of. I have men all over the country hunting down and mopping up any remnants of Blue Squad as well. Hopefully, this will be the last we hear of them.”

That was a weight off of Alice's shoulders. The thought of running into the likes of Sabre and his gang again was enough to give her the chills.

“You're safe now, Miss Breckenridge,” Bradley assured her with a smile. “I have to commend you though for managing to hold up until my soldiers arrived on the scene.”

“Huh?! Y-You don't have to do something like that, sir! The...most I did was cower in fear.”

She lowered her head, feeling it weighed down by shame. It wasn't like a Breckenridge to run or refuse a challenge. She should have fought, she thought. She felt she should have done more than allow herself to become a mere hostage, a liability.

“You shouldn't speak so ill of yourself,” stated Bradley. “You survived. On the battlefield, no matter how much things sour, survival is what's most important. Even if your side wins, it doesn't amount to much if you are dead. Of course, I expected nothing less from you, Miss Breckenridge. After all, you're my personal secretary.”

Alice sniffled and began to tear up. She wasn't sure what to say.

Her thoughts shifted back to the events from yesterday. More specifically, to the Ishvalan alchemist that had come out of nowhere to save her. She never got the opportunity to thank her.

“Uh...w-was anyone else there when I was rescued, sir?”

Bradley's eyebrow heightened. “Besides the terrorists and their leader? No. Actually, since we're on the subject, do you have any idea who dispatched the enemy? It’s the sole mystery we’ve yet to unravel.”

Alice hesitated. No one would likely believe her if she told the truth.

“Well, it's of no concern anymore,” said Bradley. “You've had enough of an adventure for a lifetime, so I have no desire to trouble you with an interrogation.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Still, there's one thing we need to attend to, Miss Breckenridge.” Bradley's visage became stern, rattling Alice to her very core. “You...never mentioned you were sick. There was nothing about it in your file either. I do not appreciate being lied to, so I’m presuming you have some sort of explanation for this.”

“Oh. Right. ... _That_.” Alice sighed. “My apologies, sir! I simply didn't think my illness had any bearing on me your assistant! I can assure you that it will not hinder my efforts to serve you or this great nation, so please forgive me and allow me a chance to prove myself under your guidance!”

Bradley paused. The room was then filled with the sound his hearty chuckles. Needless to say, Alice more than a little perplexed by his random change in demeanor.

“That's fine, Miss Breckenridge. All I ask is that you be a bit more careful in the future. We were able to get you to the hospital in time, but next time, you may not be so fortunate.”

Alice was quick to say, “O-Of course, sir! Thank you again!”

“Haha! Good. Good. Now then, I'm afraid I must be going. Thanks to the mess from yesterday, I have a fair amount of paperwork awaiting me. You have the day off today, Miss Breckenridge. Consider it my gift to you for having put you through so much trouble. However, I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Alice saluted. “Of course, sir! I'll be there! You can count on it!”

Bradley laughed again. “Interesting! You Breckenridge certainly do have a lot of vigor!”

As he and the soldiers took their leave, she exhaled in relief and laughed herself. No matter what he had to say about her family, she felt he had more energy than all of them combined.

“G-Good. He's not upset with me. I never imagined King Bradley of all people being so lenient! He...looks so scary in all of his photos.”

His unexpected kindness left her at a quandary. Although he stated she had the remainder of today to recuperate, she was ready and raring to go to work right then and there. As a Breckenridge, she reasoned it as being slothful if she remained in bed like some invalid.

“That's right! I'm the personal assistant of the most powerful man in Amestris! I can't just lie here while there's work to be done!”

There remained a problem though. While her spirit was willing, her flesh was weak. The second she went to get out of bed, unadulterated pain throbbed through her bandaged left ankle.

“Ouch! T-That's right. I...forgot I sprained it yesterday.”

A knock at her door made her fall onto the ground in a panic.

“C-Come in!” she declared, hurriedly picking herself up.

“Is it...really alright to come in?” asked the handsome, blonde-haired man taking a peek inside. His dazzling, blue eyes scanned the area and the woman nervously giggling from under her covers. “Alice! _There_ you are! I've practically torn apart this place looking for you!”

“Matthew?” Alice squinted, under the impression she was seeing things. Her eyes then glittered like diamonds once she saw she wasn't. “Oh, Matthew! It really _is_ you!”

Her elation prompted Matthew to enter the room in earnest. He leered up to make sure his head didn't accidentally bump into the ceiling. He was nearly six feet and eight inches tall, so he often left places with lumps on his head if he weren't paying attention.

“I...brought these for you,” he stated. He was holding some roses, though he glanced at the ones Alice already had and frowned. “Heh. Looks like someone beat me to the punch.”

He found himself puzzled at Alice being unusually quiet.

“Is something the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!”

Without warning, a teary-eyed Alice ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

“I-I was _really_ scared, Matthew! I-I thought I was going to die!”

Though caught off guard, Matthew simpered and stroked his younger sister's hair. “There's no need to cry, Alice. I'm here now. Everything's alright.”

Alice absorbed the aroma of his cologne and regarded the folds of his military uniform warm and comforting. She always felt safest with Matthew close-by; today was no different.

“Uh...sister? You're...hugging me a little _too_ hard,” said a wincing Matthew.

Drifting off into a land of pure bliss, Alice didn't hear anything he had to say.

#

The morning sun shone high above Central City. The Ishvalan alchemist stared up at the blue, cloudless sky before turning away from it to shroud her exotic features with a black hood. As glorious as the day was, there was no time for her to sit around enjoying it. She had come to to this city for a reason, and the incident with Blue Squad the previous day had thrown her off course. Entering a tunnel that led into the winding sewers, she would move about stealthily as if she were nothing more than a spirit haunting the town.

“He's here. Yes, at long last, I have found him. I can't afford to let him slip between my fingertips this time. I've come too far.”

Like a phantom, she vanished into the darkness.

#

Clinging onto her brother like a leech, Alice smiled contently as she and Matthew walked through the jampacked streets of Central. Like the Breckenridge siblings, its citizens were out in full force, taking advantage of the pleasant weather and peaceful conditions. There might have been a terrorist attack on Central Headquarters just yesterday, yet it was already out of most people's mind. The military always came through for them in the end, and they had no doubt they would do so again if trouble reared its ugly head once more.

Matthew picked up on this as he glimpsed at his surroundings. “Man, the people here are a little _too_ carefree. No wonder the rest of the military outside of Central thinks the guys here are as soft as tissue paper.”

He curled his lips. Perhaps such laxness was the reason Blue Squad had been able to infiltrate the heart of the government so effortlessly. It should have been an embarrassing blemish on the metropolis, yet it was evident most hadn’t learned a thing.

“Who cares about that now, Matthew? Let's just take it easy today!” chimed Alice.

“Looks like someone's in a good mood. Heh. I guess you deserve a break after what you went through. I'm just glad you're alright. When I got the news back in East City, I nearly had a heart attack.”

“You should know by now that you don’t need to fret over me! It'll take a lot more than terrorists to kill a Breckenridge!”

Matthew wasn’t so sure about that. He smirked nonetheless. Her physical form might have been hurting, but her pride remained intact.

As he and Alice trekked, various people would stop, point, and chatter about them. He managed to overhear one of them note how the two seemed to be the 'perfect couple', making his face bright red.

“W-Would you mind not holding me so tightly, sister?” he muttered. “People are beginning to get the wrong idea about us.”

Alice rested her head against his broad shoulder. “Hmm? I don't see what the problem is. Just let them talk.”

Her brother shook her head. “...You sure haven't changed.”

“Well, _you_ sure have!” Alice poked at the stubble on his chin. It was scratchy yet soft. “Looks like you're finally growing something there!”

“Heh! About time! It took twenty five years!”

“You'll be an old man like our father in no time!”

“Well, I don't know about that! I think I've still got a few years of my prime left!”

He paused. The longer he and his sister spent together, the more he realized she wasn't just holding him to show fondness.

“...I'm not a crutch, you know. If you're still hurt, you should have stayed in the hospital like I asked.”

Alice leered down at her leg. “I-I told you that I'm fine! Sheesh! You worry too much about the little things! I can walk just fine!”

“Again, only because you're holding on to me. It's not just that. What about your illness?”

His words hit Alice with the bluntness of a baseball bat. “W-What about it?”

“You almost died, right? This isn't the first time it’s almost happened either, sister. I know you. You’re stubborn. Even when you're suffering, you'll put on a brave face because of your pride. I understand that. However, you need to start thinking about your own well being. You aren't invincible. None of us are. I'm only saying all of this because I love you, so next time, be more careful.”

Alice pouted her lips. How she hated being scolded like some disobedient toddler. Being the youngest of five had its perks as well as its negatives, and being yelled at by four older brothers over the years was definitely a negative. It wasn't just them either. Her father would often remind her about the way in which Breckenridge men _and_ women were expected to behave. She was a rebellious child, even from a young age, and would often catch his ire.

Nevertheless, she knew her oldest brother was onto something this time. She could feel it herself; she had been on the precipice of death yesterday. Like her dearly departed mother, she had been a sickly girl since birth, born with a terrible illness that robbed her of a lung and weakened her respiratory system. While modern medicine and a strict regimen of exercise had kept her alive for seventeen years, someone like her needed to adhere caution. She could run for only a certain amount of time, and she could live a mostly normal existence so long as she didn't attempt anything too strenuous. Dealing with a horde of terrorists likely counted as 'strenuous.' Of course, being reckless was in her nature. She didn't see her condition as a disability, but only as another challenge to overcome. This mindset tended to get her into a lot of hot water, hence the reason she was once again being chewed out. It got on her nerves, but again, she understood Matthew had a point.

The two neared a cake shop, taking Alice's mindset away from her sickness and to the many delectable pastries staring back at her from the other side of the shop's window. Immediately, she pressed her face against it and began to drool.

“Hey, Matthew! Buy me something from here, alright?”

Matthew came over but wasn't nearly as impressed. “I guess this place must be pretty popular. Just look at all the people in there. I really don’t feel like waiting in line.”

“Quit stalling, brother! Just hurry and get me something!”

“What for? You can just get one of the cooks back home to bake you something.”

“T-That's not the point!” Alice smacked her lips and wasn't sure why she even had to say this. “Just...think of it as a reward for me having to wait so long for you to come back from East City!”

“A...reward?” Matthew rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, sister. I...know it's been hard on you being all alone here. They transferred me out east, whereas the rest of our brothers are spread out all over the country. It's rare when we're all together like back in the day, isn’t it?”

“You work with some Colonel named Mustang, right?”

“Ha. Yeah. He's...quite a guy. You'd probably like him if you two met.”

The image of Roy Mustang flashed in Matthew's psyche, causing him to groan.

“You know what? Nevermind. That's...not such a good idea after all.”

“Huh? Why?” asked Alice.

“The Colonel...is sort of a flirt. No, he's a _total_ womanizer! Stay _away_ from him!”

“O-Oh. O-Okay? It's not like...I had any plans to meet with him anyway...”

Alice gripped her brother even harder just then. “That's okay because _you're_ the only guy for me, Matthew!”

“...You see? _This_ is why people get the wrong idea about our relationship.”

“Hey, aren't you done complaining yet? You see that caramel cake? That's the one I want!”

“...And like always, you aren't listening to anything I'm saying.”

Matthew sighed, resigned himself to fate and retrieved his wallet out of his jacket's pocket to see how much cash he had on him.

“Yeah, you might have just turned seventeen, sister, but you're still nothing more than a spoiled brat.”

His loving sister stuck her tongue out playfully. “Yeah, yeah! And you still do nothing but boss everyone around!”

“You think so, huh?”

That wasn't it in Matthew's honest opinion. He was merely trying to keep the peace, something that was hard to do in a _normal_ family of five. Considering he and his siblings were Breckenridge, it was even more trying. He was the oldest, and as such seen as the one who would one day take leadership of his family from his father. There was enough pressure as it was without him having to watch over a sister like Alice. Her every move was a wildcard.

Their tour of Central City was interrupted by a pair of gorgeous women that happened to be gossiping about Matthew.

“Wow! That guy is a total hottie!” said a brunette on the left.

A blonde on the right replied, “Yeah, I'm totally a sucker for military men!”

“Eh? You really like that type of guy? You never said so before!”

“Well, it really doesn't matter to me if he's military or not! He's _really_ hot!”

What wasn't so hot was the death glare the two got from Alice.

“Stay _away_ from my brother, you bimbos!” she said, her tone brimming with ire. It worked like a repellant, driving the women away.

“W-What the hell is her problem?!” inquired the brunette.

The blonde, meanwhile, added, “C-Crazy bitch!”

Despite their harsh talk, the girls wanted no part of Alice. They sprinted away like their lives depended on it. In light of how the only daughter of the Breckenridge family was growling at them, perhaps it did.

“That's right! You _better_ run, bimbos!” cried Alice. “Go find some other guy to extort!”

“Just great.” Matthew sighed for what felt like the millionth time. “At this rate, I won't be able to settle down with someone and start a family with you around, sister.”

Alice, fuming, replied, “All the woman you date, brother, are always trouble! Thankfully, you have _me_ to look after you!”

“Is... _that_ what you call it? Sheesh. How ironic. I'm the oldest of the family. Therefore, I should be the one looking out for all of us. It's...somewhat embarrassing to have my youngest sibling acting like my mother.”

It was shameful as it was flattering. Even if her actions were a bit rash, Matthew appreciated her worrying herself so much over him. Alice had always clung to him more than her other brothers for whatever reason. Maybe he wouldn't marry in the end, but at least he wouldn't be alone.

Time was flying past him. He checked his watch and cursed.

“Hey, what's wrong?” asked Alice.

“...I'm sorry, sister. It looks like our 'date' is about over. It's time for me to return to East City.”

As much as he desired to return to his post, Alice wouldn't let him. She tugged on his arm hard enough to rip it out of the socket.

“S-Sister...A-Alice...”

“No, brother! You can't go!” she snapped. She might have been thin and wispy compared to her older sibling, but there was no denying her strength. Try as Matthew might, he couldn't break free from her. “Y-You just got here! How can you just…?!”

“Sorry, sister. Please understand. The only reason I'm even back here in Central City is because I heard you were in the hospital. Now that I know you're alright, I...really have go back. My superior is waiting for me.”

Alice, on the verge of crying, said, “B-But, you _can't_ go! It's not fair!”

“Be reasonable, Alice. It's not a matter of 'fair' or not. Like I said, we aren't kids anymore. We're adults. Just like you have to go to your job, I have mine. Please, Alice. Stop acting so childish.”

'Childish?' The word rang inside Alice's head like a bell. This time, she wasn't so understanding when it came to her brother reprimanding her. Rage bubbled up inside her, threatening to erupt like a volcano. Her unbridled anger was like a beacon, drawing a crowd around she and her brother.

“You know what, Matthew?! Just forget it!” Alice released him, shoving him back even. “Y-You sound just like Father! I don't care anymore! Do whatever you want!”

“Huh?! H-Hold on a second, Alice!”

She tore her way through the crowd in tears, mustering murmuring from them. Matthew, though unable to hear them clearly, had a good idea what they were saying.

“That girl.’ She's causing a commotion again.”

He thought it a good idea to go after her, though made note of the time again. There was no time for him to spare with Alice.

“...Forgive me, sister. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

#

With her vision misty, Alice ran until she couldn't run anymore. She had no destination in mind, and she ended up halting down an empty alleyway. Her chest burned and begged for oxygen. On top of that, her twisted ankle was hollering out in anguish. In order to sate both, she slumped against a brick wall and massaged her stinging limb. She never knew being upset worked so well as a painkiller.

“...Just look at me.” She brushed her face clean but couldn’t stop her eyes from watering. “Lying amongst the dirt like some commoner. I can barely even move. ...Matthew was right. I should've stayed in the hospital.”

She repeated her brother's name, finding nothing but scorn from it at the moment.

“T-That jerk! He only cares about himself!”

Resting her head into her knees, she knew that wasn't true. If anyone was being selfish, it was her. Some of the blame fell on her for expecting her oldest brother to drop everything just to spend time with her. She couldn't help herself. It was just becoming so rare for her to see him nowadays. Just like her father and her other siblings, the military had taken them away from her. She didn't get it. What was the appeal? Being King Bradley's assistant was one thing, but she wasn't planning on gunning someone down for him. No matter who it was, she wasn't going to shed blood just because she was ordered to. Why would anyone submit themselves to such a life? It never made sense to her, yet one by one, the members of the Breckenridge family would enlist.

Maybe her breaking the mold was her way of rebelling. Maybe that's why she held such a disdain for the military. She needed to prove she could succeed as a Breckenridge without having to pick up a gun and march to some battlefield. Yes, it was a matter of pride.

“Are you Miss Alice Breckenridge?”

She was so lost in her muddled thinking, she didn't even note that someone was creeping up on her until they were too close for her to do anything about it. Gasping as she put her head up, she couldn't help but wonder if it had been a mistake to wander out on her lonesome.

#

It was the middle of the week, so the train station in Central City wasn't all that crowded. This worked perfectly for Matthew, who wanted to get as far away from his hometown as possible for the time being. Waiting in front of his designated station for the train that would take him back to East City, he was glad to see the incident with his sister hadn't caused him to miss it. What he wasn't happy about was having to leave Alice on such a sour note.

“I...don't think I've ever seen her so mad,” he stated, smiling thinly. “Man, it sure is hard being the oldest sometimes.”

A different train whistled its way into the station, and Matthew instinctively turned to it. However, his blue eyes became as wide as saucers because of a large man obstructing his view. The same being was brown-skinned, white haired, and wore a pair of sunglasses. Most notably, an X-shaped scar adorned his forehead.

“...Are you Matthew Breckenridge? The Sea Alchemist?” the man inquired. Though unable to glimpse his eyes, Matthew could tell this individual was glaring a hole into him. It admittedly disconcerted him.

“Yes. That's me.” He didn't even attempt to hide his identity, believing the man before him was solely asking to let him know he had been caught. “Something tells me you aren't here for an autograph.”

The scarred man didn't say anything.

“Fantastic. Looks like my luck really is rotten today. First, I upset my dear sister. Now, I'm going to have to deal with a notorious serial killer.”

Matthew knew precisely who the individual before him was. Every State Alchemist did. He was the very same man going around and murdering them left and right in Central City. His motives, like his identity, were a complete unknown. Anyone that crossed his path became nothing more than a corpse, an afterthought. Readying himself for anything, the oldest son of the Breckenridge family had no wish to join that list.

“If you wish to pray to God, I will allow you to do so now,” said the scarred man.

“Is that so? Sorry. I'm not really religious, so I'll have to decline. If you’re really here to kill me, don’t think I’m going down quietly,” replied Matthew. He would have been fibbing if he said he wasn't anxious. However, dying wasn't an option. He reached into his blue coat and retrieved an elaborate necklace. A transmutation circle was engraved into it. “Since I’m the only one here that can, it looks like I'm going to have to stop you.”

“Oh? You won't run?” The scarred man was intrigued. “Well, you have guts at least.”

“No, that isn't it. I just don't want to see my sister crying over me anymore. While I'm not as good as my old man, you'll still find it hard pressed to defeat me! Come on!”

#

Unlike her eldest brother, Alice wasn't being accosted by some madman. She opened her eyes and instead beheld a familiar face, one she had seen time and time again over the years since he was a friend of the Breckenridge family. He was a wispy sort of gentlemen with a thin beard, jet black hair, and a constant grin painting his lips. Topping all this off was the rectangular glasses adoring his brown eyes.

“M-Maes Hughes? Is that you?” asked Alice. Her confusion changed into anger as he helped her to her feet. “ _Don't_ scare me like that, Mister Hughes! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Haha! Sorry about that!” the Lieutenant Colonel said in his usual, cheery tone. “I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought I was seeing things when I found you here! What in the world is the only daughter of the Breckenridge family doing in a place like this?”

Alice patted the dust and dirt off of her clothing. “Nothing much. I guess I was just taking a walk to settle my mind down. I'm...still a bit shaken from yesterday.”

“Ah. Yes. I've been up to my ears in paperwork because of that nasty business.” Hughes frowned some. “We've figured out most of the details, but the head brass still wants us to determine how the terrorists were able to infiltrate Central Command so easily. They think there might have been a leak, but if you ask me, those guys were just unprepared. They won't listen to anything like that though, so here I am stuck with the mess that's left. It's a real pain being the head of the Investigation Division sometimes.”

Alice had forgotten Hughes held such a high position in the military. He was so carefree and goofy for the most part that she couldn't imagine him ordering anyone around.

“That's right. You were there when the terrorists attacked, right? Are you alright?” asked Hughes. As he spoke, he leered down at Alice's heavily wrapped ankle.

She nodded. “It would take a lot more than that to kill me!”

“Heh! That's good to hear! You know, you'd have a nice career in the military with that attitude. Ever think about enlisting? I can have it so you work directly under me!”

“...Please, you're making me ill. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here, Mister Hughes? Didn't you say you were wrapped up in your investigation? Don’t tell me you’re goofing off!”

“No, no. It’s nothing like that. I had a few personal days sitting there, so I decided to use them while I had the chance! I'm sure the rest of the bureau can handle things until I get back next week!”

“B-But you were in the middle of a serious investigation! That's...so irresponsible!” Alice shook her head. “Then again, that certainly _sounds_ like you.”

Hughes wasn't listening. Rather, he pulled out his wallet and spooked Alice by sticking a bunch of photos in her grill.

“Look! Look! Here's my family!” he said, pointing at a beautiful woman and a cute little girl next to her. Alice knew them well as Gracia and Elicia Hughes, hence her bafflement at why she was being show the same pictures for what felt like the millionth time. “Aren't they adorable? _Especially_ my little Elicia!”

“Y-Yes, they're...certainly something,” replied Alice sheepishly.

“You know, it's almost Elicia's third birthday! You're coming to her party, right?!”

The desperation in his words pretty much gave Alice no choice but to nod.

“Good! Look forward to an invitation in the mail soon! Oh, by the way, Miss Breckenridge, I should warn you to be careful if you're going to keep walking around the city,” said Hughes, becoming completely serious out of the blue. “I don't know if you've been keeping up with the news, but there's a murderer stalking Central.”

“Y-Yeah. I've...heard the rumors. He's going after State Alchemists, right? I can't believe someone would have the gall to attack the fangs of the military like that. Why though?”

“That's what we've been running around in circles trying to figure out. Unfortunately, the perp's trail has gone cold. Judging from his movements, we think he's heading east.”

“...East? As in...East City?” Alice's heart skipped a beat. “T-That's where my brother is headed! Oh no! I have to warn him!”

“What? Your brother? H-Hold on a second, Miss Breckenridge!”

“Uh...i-it was nice to see you again, Mister Hughes! Please tell Miss Gracia and Elicia I said hello!”

There was no time to waste. Alice hurried toward the train station and prayed her brother wasn't already on his way back to East City. Little did she know Matthew was already in the heart of danger.

Hughes scratched the back of his head. “...Something tells me I'm not going to get to enjoy this day off.”

He didn't know what all the commotion was about, but his instincts were telling him to go after Alice before something awful befell her. If there was one thing she was good at, it was getting herself into trouble.

#

What was left of the Central City train station lied in ruins. Panicked onlookers watched from a safe distance as a battered and bloodied Matthew picked himself up off the ground. Most were assured the scarred man he was battling would finish him off in no time. He required assistance, yet none of them were brave enough to throw themselves into the conflict. Leering at them, Matthew smirked and was grateful for their cowardice. The last thing he craved was for someone besides him to die.

“This is bad. I...might have bitten off more than I can chew here.”

“I commend you for lasting this long,” said the man with the X-shaped scar.

“T-Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself. You certainly live up to that lofty reputation of yours. No wonder you've been able to take down so many State Alchemists. I don't know why you're doing this, but you've only convinced me that I have to stop you! As a member of the Amestrian military, it's my job to stop whack jobs like you _and_ to protect the citizens of this great nation!”

His speech did nothing more than incite the scarred man. His right arm sparked with crimson electricity, while his eyelids sharpened underneath his sunglasses.

“You claim your job is to 'protect the citizens of Amestris', State Alchemist? Then tell me, did your people protect my fellow Ishvalans when your country forcefully annexed our once beautiful nation of Ishval?! They were Amestrian citizens as well, yet they were butchered in cold blood during the civil war by dogs of the military like you!”

Matthew's expression lit up in understanding. “...I see. You're an Ishvalan then.”

The scarred man removed his sunglasses, allowing everyone a clear look at his burning, red eyes.

“All of this makes sense now,” remarked Matthew sadly. A part of him wished he had remained ignorant to his opponent's identity. “So, you're on some sort of revenge mission then? Yeah, I guess I can understand your line of thinking.”

Though everyone else would have presumed it impossible, the scarred man grew even more irate. “What was that?! Do you truly believe you could understand the plight of my people?! We were pushed toward extinction by your government, hunted like common animals! While your bureaucrats sat safe inside their offices, my people's leaders fought and died on the front lines! You couldn't possibly understand my pain, my anger, my…!”

“Enough! As I stated, I can sympathize with your line of thinking, Ishvalan! What happened during the civil war was unspeakably awful! State Alchemists like myself are to blame, but that's neither here nor now! Right now, I'm not letting you lay a single finger on _any_ of these innocent people! What you're doing is reckless and endangering their lives! Right now, as a State Alchemist, I have to stop you!”

Still struggling to catch his breath, Matthew felt his own talk was cheap. He could hardly move, let alone stop this mass murderer. Besides his strange right arm, this Ishvalan was as fast as he was big. On top of that, he possessed herculean strength. Matthew had already learned the hard way that getting too close was a recipe for disaster, so this time, he would strike from a safe distance. Winning was still a long shot, but this strategy was the only chance he had.

“Alright! Let's…!” He paused as he felt himself all over for something that wasn't there. “S-Seriously?! W-Where are my water bottles?! G-Goddammit!”

Now he remembered. Alice, having complained about being thirsty as they experienced the sights and sounds of Central City, drank every single container of water he had.

“S-She's causing me trouble even now? That girl...”

There was no time for him to lament his bad luck. The scarred man closed in on him, catching him off guard once more with his lightning quick agility. Dodging wholly wasn't a possibility. The most Matthew could do was prevent a direct blow to the midsection from the Ishvalan's tattooed right arm by dodging right. Blood spurted from the fresh gash, but ignoring his anguish, Matthew jumped back to safety while tossing a pair of daggers. The scarred man swiftly avoided them though became alarmed when he sighted his foe etching a transmutation circle into the steel flooring with another knife.

“Ugh! I wouldn't have to do this if I just had those damn bottles!”

Expecting another attack, the Ishvalan was instead greeted by a massive, sturdy wall fashioned by alchemy. It not only protected Matthew but many of those at the station caught up in his fight.

“T-That should buy me a little time.” A cringing Matthew grasped at his profusely bleeding wound. “And here I was complaining about having to deal with the likes of Alice.”

He patted himself down again, this time for his pack of cigarettes. He certainly could use a smoke. However, like his water, they too were gone.

“...Alice.”

She might have claimed him good at scolding her, but she was just as good at yapping his head off when it came to his so-called 'nasty' smoking habit. It was something he had picked up from their father, hence her disdain.

“She must've swiped them while I wasn't looking. Ugh. Just kill me now. Then again, if I don't do something, that guy on the other side of this wall will see to it that I die. Speaking of which, what the hell is up with that arm of his? If I'm not mistaken, he's using some kind of alchemy, but he's stopping at the destruction stage. Never seen a guy fight like that. Still, what's an Ishvalan of all people doing using alchemy? ...Guess it doesn't matter.”

His attention shifted to a uniformed man hiding behind some garbage cans. He then heard the screeching of an approaching train, sparking some inspiration.

“Hey, you!” he shouted. “Quick! I need your help! Do you work here at the station?!”

The man slowly nodded. “Y-You're the guy that was fighting that monster, right?! You're a State Alchemist?!”

“Heh! That's right! Don't worry! I'll…!” Matthew grunted; his laughter sent a shockwave of pain through his whole being. “F-Forget about that! Tell me, are the trains here steam powered?!”

“S-Steam? Yeah, they are! Why does it matter though?”

Matthew strained to his feet. “L-Let's just say I've got an idea!”

Without warning, a hole was blasted into the wall. Smoke billowed from it, shrouding everything in front of Matthew, who cursed under his breath. From the miasma came the scarred man. Matthew was ready for him though with a transmutation circle at the ready. He pressed his hands on it, dousing the area in blue light.

“Man, regular alchemy _really_ isn't my specialty!”

Those around Matthew weren't convinced by his claim since he masterfully changed the ground into a giant fist, one that speeded its way toward the Ishvalan.

“I will not be defeated by these tricks!”

The man possessing the x-shaped scar shattered it with ease using his right arm. However, Matthew never anticipated it dealing the finishing blow. It was merely a distraction. It allowed him to dart past his enemy and toward a train entering the station, the conductor unaware of what was transpiring. Although his ignorance likely meant he was placing those inside the vessel in harm's way, Matthew was appreciative of his arrival.

“Oh yeah! That's steam alright!” he declared as he peered at the substance pouring out of the locomotive. He then sighted the Ishvalan hot on his tail. “Looks like I only got one shot at this!”

He was losing blood rapidly. Running wasn't helping his cause either. Dizzy, he lost his balance and toppled over. He got his wits about him though and limped his way over to the train, leaning against it for support.

“...Oh, great,” he mumbled. The scarred man had finally caught up to him. Being trapped like a rat however strangely brightened Matthew’s mood. “Yeah. I could _really_ go for a smoke right about now.”

“This is the end. I'll give you a moment to pray, State Alchemist,” said the Ishvalan, bearing down on the State Alchemist with those scarlet eyes of his. “You had the guts to stand up to me, so the least I could do is give you some time to repent.”

“That again? Like I said, I don't have any gods to pray to. I'd look sorta foolish if I became religious in my last moments on top of that. Say, you wouldn't have to have a cigarette on you, would you?”

He took the Ishvalan's silence as a no and smacked his lips.

“Figures,” he added. Steam from the train clouded the scene, hiding another devilish smile from the oldest son of the Breckenridge family. “You know, when you get down to it, this stuff is just water mixed with air! I don't have any use for the oxygen part, but the water half is different!”

His necklace began to glimmer, and he clapped his hands together. The Ishvalan stood by as the steam swirled into a single point, reforming itself into a giant lance made of liquid. The scarred man wouldn't have fathomed this if he weren't seeing it for himself.

“I am the Sea Alchemist!” proclaimed Matthew. “All water, no matter its shape, size, or composition, is under my command! I admit that I'm not nearly as strong as my father, but I'm _more_ than enough to take care of you, Ishvalan!”

He commanded the lance toward his foe, who seemed paralyzed. Because of this, it hit him without much resistance, sending him soaring across the station and finally pinning him to a wall. Blood gushed like a water fountain from the impact point. The scarred man leered down at the lance impaled through right his side, only to discover it evaporating. It had been as sharp as any blade, but it was so fragile and harmless now. He snarled, feeling pathetic for being caught by so unprepared.

“F-Finally got him!” decried a triumphant Matthew. “Man, that was _close_! I thought I was a goner!”

The various onlookers thought it premature for him to be celebrating. Miraculously, the scarred man was able to make it to his feet. His blood stained the ground as it dripped like liquid out of a leaky faucet. Even still, he began making his way to Matthew, permeating the air with the sound of his labored breathing.

“H-He can still move?! I-I might have missed his vitals, but that's ridiculous!” said Matthew in horror.

“...It appears my god hasn't forsaken me yet,” uttered the Ishvalan. “...Am I still alive because there's still work for me to do on this earth?”

Matthew might have been awed at his foe's resilience, but he was also well aware of the reality he would die for sure if he didn't get up.

“Agh! Come on, stupid body! Move! Move already!”

It was no use. No matter how much he grunted and forced his limbs to heed his will, they refused. He had lost too much blood, so much so that he could hardly think straight. It seeped into his eyeballs, burning them and clouding his sight. Nonetheless, he could clearly make out a silhouette growing closer and closer.

“Tsk! You've gotta be kidding me. I'm seriously going to die at such a young age? At this rate, I won't get the chance to grow into a ripe, old man like my father.”

The idea of biting the big one didn't bother him as much as a mass murderer given free reign to roam because of his demise. Even if he couldn’t move, there was enough steam around for him to fight.

“T-Then again, now that he knows what I can do, I doubt that guy will just let me use alchemy.”

“G-Get away from my brother, you brute!”

“Hmm. Maybe I could...” Matthew blinked, recognizing that voice on the spot. “...Y-You've gotta be kidding me!”

Spreading her arms out before him and mirroring an impenetrable wall, a determined Alice stood firm. Both he and the scarred man froze at her presence, pondering if she was nothing more than a mirage. She gulped at all the perplexed stares upon her. Her anxiety was rising but so was her resolve. She couldn't run. A Breckenridge never fled.

“Didn't you hear me the first time, you brute?!” she hollered. “Get away from Matthew! I won't allow you to kill him! I'll _never_ let that happen!”

“Who is this woman?” the scarred man muttered to himself. He then spoke up, announcing, “As you are not a State Alchemist, I have no desire to take your life. However, if you continue to get in my way, I'll be left with no choice.”

A bead of sweat rolled down Alice's head. There was no doubt in her mind; this man really would end her life. Knowing that much heightened her sense of dread. She had already made up her mind though. No matter what befell her, she couldn't allow a single hair on Matthew's head to be harmed.

Of course, Matthew knew _precisely_ what his little sister was thinking. Yes, she was as easy to read as a book.

“Just go home, Alice! I don't need you to…!”

“Shut up!” she quickly barked, making him flinch. “I don't wanna hear it! I'm not going to run, so just sit there and watch! You weren't the only one who got stronger while we were apart!”

“Huh?! Q-Quit talking nonsense! There's no point in both of us dying!”

“Hey, didn't I tell you to be quiet?! Since you left me to go back to your asinine job all of a sudden, the _least_ you can do is let me save you!”

“B-But…!”

She rotated her head to him, silencing with a look piercing enough to kill. Afterward, she focused it on the man with the X-shaped scar. Even he recoiled some. No matter how much he scrutinized her, he couldn't get a read on her.

“I might not be a State Alchemist, but that doesn't mean I'm _completely_ helpless!”

Alice clapped her hands together ahead of slamming them into the metal flooring. Alongside brilliant, blue sparks of light, she transformed a portion of it into a lengthy rapier.

“She doesn't need to make a circle?” pondered the scarred man. “How can that be?”

“Ugh. Why'd she have to go and do something like that?” groaned Matthew.

“Prepare yourself!” Alice warned her foe. “My brother here taught me alchemy a long time ago in case I'd need to defend myself! Even so, I'll admit that my skills are quite rudimentary. The most I can do is what you just witnessed. However, I'll have you know that when it comes to swordplay, my skills are exemplary! Allow me to show you!”

She was serious, dead serious. The Ishvalan learned this the hard way after she rushed at him in the blink of an eye and proceeded to thrust her weapon at him from every direction. In his present state, the most he could do was dodge. He fared well in doing so for the most part, although Alice grazed him on the cheek. As blood flowed from the cut, he realized he couldn't remain on the defensive for much longer. He drove his right arm into the ground, rending it asunder with alchemy. Fortunately for Alice, she was able to get back in the nick of time.

“Huh?! W-What in the world was that?!”

“Do you understand now, sister?! That man _will_ kill you if you don't stop this!”

“Be _quiet_ , Matthew! I-I told you I can handle this!”

Despite her tough talk, Alice had to admit the scarred man left her intimidated. She was positive she would be dead by now if he weren't so gravely hurt. Still, this was something she could use to her advantage.

“Y-You can't run!” she informed him as she charged. “I might not be much of a fighter, but I won't allow you to do as you please any longer!”

She commenced her attack once more, leaving Matthew positively astonished.

“S-She wasn't kidding when she said she had been training! She's on a sprained ankle on top of it! ...The adrenaline must be blocking out her pain. Crazy girl.”

Indeed, the sole thing racing through Alice's mind was keeping up her assault. The scarred man was again put on the defensive when she closed the gap between them and aimed her rapier right for his heart. She cut nothing but his jacket however; he was able to sidestep at the last second.

“Y-You can still move that well even with your injuries?!” Alice was both impressed and alarmed. “No matter! Do you truly believe you can avoid me forever?! Since I was a small child, I have been training in the art of fencing! I'll have you know that in my seventeen years of existence, I have never once lost a duel!”

She left a cut on the Ishvalan's forehead.

“What you are witnessing is the world renowned skill and grace passed down by the Breckenridge family! It's over!”

She slashed downward, intending to end things with a single stroke. However, the scarred man reached out and grasped her sword with his bare hands. His flesh was harmed, yet he paid this no mind and screamed at the top of his lungs before destroying the weapon with alchemy. As the pieces rained down, Alice watched them and gulped.

“I do not have time for this. Although it pains me to do this, you've left me with no choice.” Scar cracked his knuckles and then aimed his palm toward a unmoving Alice's skull. “May you go in peace.”

“A-ALI-IIIIIIIIIIIIII-ICE!” shouted Matthew, scrambling to his feet on sheer willpower. There was no way he could stay down while his beloved sister was moments away from dying.

“Alright! That's enough! Nobody move!”

Alice, Matthew, and the Ishvalan turned to see a bevy of Amestrian soldiers pointing their guns in their vicinity. Leading them was Maes Hughes, and Alice had never been so glad to see him in all her life. Hughes, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as pleased she was there.

“What's with you Breckenridge always finding a way into trouble?” he said to himself with a weary exhale. In a much more audible tone, he said “W-Wait a sec! Don't tell me that's our murderer?!”

“It is, Lieutenant Colonel!” Matthew stated. “There's no doubt about it!”

“Man, what's a guy gotta do to get a _peaceful_ day off once in awhile? Alright, you! Don't even think about moving unless you want to be riddled with bullets!”

Faced with such overwhelming odds, the man with the X-shaped scar was obliged to do as instructed until he could figure a way out of his mess. He held his hands up, yet he and everyone else were suddenly drawn to Alice. Hunching over, she shot her hand over her throat and began coughing violently.

“N-Not now! I...can't let some illness get in my way now!”

In spite of her efforts to fight back, her weakened body prevailed. Strength faded from her limbs, and she dropped like a rock. Though he was hardly in better shape, Matthew was able to limp his way over to her, fearing her life wasn't safe just yet, even with the scarred man being out of the picture.

“Sister?! Sister! Speak to me! Are you alright?!”

“And things just keep getting worse.” Hughes sighed yet again. “Alright, someone call an ambulance, and make it fast!”

The Ishvalan’s red eyes scanned the area before he abruptly made a break for it by leaping up to a train that was exiting the station.

“S-Son of a…! Don't let him get away! That train's headed for the east!” cried Hughes. His men opened fire on the Ishvalan. Regrettably, the steam from the locomotive obscured their vision. Their bullets harmlessly whizzed past their target.

“G-Get back here, you bastard! Don't you dare run!” snarled Matthew. Things between him and the Ishvalan were personal now, and the thought of him escaping brought his blood to a boil. He crawled his way in the direction of the train, which was growing farther from sight. He would never make it, not in his shape. Still, he refused to submit, feeling his pride as a Breckenridge was at stake here. “This isn't over! Not by a long shot! Do you hear me?! We _will_ meet again!”

Other than returning a fierce expression, the scarred man chose not to respond. He was counting on the two of them encountering one another again as well. After all, his mission was to exterminate each and every State Alchemist serving the military like a pack of trained dogs.

With the threat gone, the soldiers lowered their guns and zeroed in on the shaken station dwellers. Thanks to Matthew, most were only lightly grazed, and there were no fatalities. This latter thing was something Hughes was grateful for. It meant less paperwork for him.

“Uh...make that ambulance for two!” he declared as he peered at Alice and Matthew. He then ran over to them and was pleased to see them alright. Well, calling them 'alright' wasn't really correct. Alice had quieted down, but her breathing was still raspy. Matthew, meanwhile, would likely bleed out if he wasn't brought to a hospital soon. “Come on, you two! You're stronger than this, right?! Just...hold on a little longer until the paramedics get here!”

“F-Forget them!” wheezed Matthew. “I've...gotta warn Colonel Mustang!”

“About that murderer? Look, don't worry about that! I'll head to East City myself and tell him! You just worry about taking care of yourself and your sister here!”

Matthew punched the ground in frustration. “D-Dammit! I...must look so pathetic!”

“Quit your...whining, Matthew! It is...shameful for a Breckenridge to complain so much!” said Alice through another series of coughs. “Just be thankful we are both still alive!”

“What was that?! If _anyone_ is going to yell at someone, it's going to be _me_! Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again! You scared me half to death, Alice! Do you even realize you nearly died back there?! That man really would have killed you if it weren't for the Lieutenant Colonel showing up when did! You have too much pride, sister! It will be the death of you one day! Do you hear me?!”

He backed off because of the tears rolling down her cheeks. She threw herself into his chest and sobbed even louder.

“I-I'm _so_ sorry, Matthew! I was so afraid! I-I was putting up a brave front, but my legs just wouldn't stop quivering! P-Please forgive me for being so foolish, brother! I-I just…!”

“There, there.” Matthew thinly smiled while he patted her head. Somehow, she was always good at making _him_ seem like the bad guy. “Everything is alright now. You did well, dear sister. ...Thank you for risking your life to save me. Even so, it appears you're still nothing but a crybaby.”

He thought his words hypocritical. He couldn’t help but become misty eyed himself as he held his sibling close, never wanting to let her go.

“Please, Alice. Just...promise me you'll never do something so dangerous again.”

The ambulance arrived at last, its sirens blaring through the station. Neither Alice nor Matthew stirred, and Hughes became anxious until he saw they were just asleep.

“How can they nod off at a time like this?” Hughes sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. “Who am I kidding? These two are the _least_ of my problems now. We just let a mass murderer slip through our fingertips once again. Well, I guess he's Roy's problem now.”

#

The chaos at the train station was over now. The Ishvalan woman who had halted the terrorist attack on Central Command just yesterday stood on top of a building and out of sight while she viewed a number of ambulances leaving the scene. The sole individuals that hadn't been loaded into one was Alice and Matthew, though paramedics were attending to that at the moment.

“That woman...” she said, referring to Alice. “She appears to be a magnet for trouble. Nonetheless, I'm pleased to see she's alright despite my arriving so late. It appears my presence wasn't required this time.”

Alice being alright truly was a relief to her, yet she was far more troubled by the man who had escaped to the east.

“To think a fellow Ishvalan could be capable of such destruction. If the rumors about him are true, I must attend to this matter personally.”

For a short while, she would have to postpone her mission there in Central City. She went on her way at once, letting her braided, white ponytail blow in the wind.

“May Ishvala watch over and protect me while I perform his work on this earth.”

 

END


End file.
